The Evil Monster that Takes Over When Your Driving
by Rogue31
Summary: Kitty get her driver's license and she also gets the 'power.' The evil monster that comes out when your driving. Aahhh! No one can escape it!


Just to get the record straight, I don't make any money from this and if I did, it wouldn't be very much. I don't have permission to use any of the Marvel's following characters. Kitty, Professor Xavier, Storm, or Kurt. Thank you. Have a nice day.  
  
Also, this is nothing against Kitty. I think she's funny but she's also the easiest to write evil stories about. Yes you know it's true so don't bitch that I'm being 'mean' to her. She's setting herself up, so just…just stop making fun of me.  
  
Okay enough said.  
  
Summary: Kitty gets her driver's license and she also gets the 'power.' The evil monster that comes out when your driving. Aahhh, no one can escape it!  
  
  
The Evil Monster That Takes Over Behind the Wheel  
  
  
  
Finally, she thought to herself. Kitty had gotten her driver's license. She stared at the sheet of paper her instructor had just handed to her.  
  
Oh, the power she possessed in her hands. Her gaze was crazed, with an evil grin spread a crossed her face. The thought of her privilege over the other students at Xavier's Academy. So much responsibility, so much…much…power.   
  
Her instructor looked up from his papers and smiled. He never had a student so young, drive so well before.   
  
"Kitty, I am sure you will be the best driver out there. And maybe even set an example for other young drivers in driving safely," he said.  
  
She didn't hear what he had said. Her mind raced. She had never been given this much power before.   
  
Her instructor stood up. Somehow catching her attention she saw him stand up and she got up as well.   
  
"Good luck, dear," he said and patted her on the head.   
  
She thanked him graciously and left quickly. Pulling out the keys to her 2000 Bug, which of course was pink, she opened the driver's door and jumped into the seat. Starting up the engine, she slowly drove out of the parking lot.  
  
Her instructor watched her drive off, happily, he felt confident in giving Kitty a driver's license. Knowing she would never do anything wrong.  
  
  
  
She slammed the accelerator to the floor. Her car raced down the road.   
  
When she reached the school she slowed the car to a good 5 mph. Other students watched in boredom as she drive her car slowly up the driveway.   
  
"Man, if I had my license I blow by all of you," Evan said, to basically no one. Since there wasn't anyone around him.   
  
Kitty slowly parked her car into the garage, perfectly. Xavier and Storm stood in the doorway waiting to congratulate her on receiving her license. Once she was parked she got out and was greeted by them.  
  
"Congratulations, Kitty. Now that you have your license I wondered if you'd mind going to the store and pick up some milk," he said, handing her some money.  
  
The side of her mouth curled upward, as she looked at the money Xavier gave her. "Of course, Professor. I would surely love to drive up to the store and purchase you some milk," Kitty replied, as her head cocked to the side and a smile spread across her face.   
  
"That would be most generous of you, dear," Xavier said, his wheelchair turning as he headed back inside the mansion.  
  
She giggled on her way towards her car. Once she was inside she broke out into evil laughter as she started up the engine.   
  
A tap on the glass caught her by surprise. It was Kurt. She cursed to herself, knowing he'd want a ride.   
  
She smiled and rolled the window down. "Yes, Kurt," she asked, with the sweetest smile she could muster.   
  
"I was wondering if you could drive me to the mall?" he asked.   
  
She thought a moment, then it dawned on her that the mall was a good ten minutes away. Once Kurt was out she could drive back, alone.  
  
"Why Kurt, I would love to drive you to the mall," Kitty answered, her head cocked to the side again, another smile appeared on her face.   
  
"Great," he said, and hoped into the passenger seat.  
  
The drive to the mall was agonizing. Kitty didn't know how much longer she could take of driving 10 miles under the speed limit.  
  
Kurt sat in the passenger seat looking at his watch. God, how can anyone drive so slow? He thought. At least she's a good, responsible driver.  
  
From what seemed like forever they finally arrived to the mall. Kurt thanked Kitty and left.  
  
She laughed sinisterly. Then without even looking she floored it out of the mall parking lot. People jumped out of the way as she roared by. Other driver's cursed her or honked their horns at her as she nearly crashed into them.   
  
Her tires squealed when she turned around the corner. Drool came down her mouth as she drove even faster.   
  
The tires squealed again as she came around another corner, then before she could react she crashed into a black jaguar. A car of which she's known to be the Professor's.   
  
From the driver's side, Storm got out from the car and looked at Kitty, shocked.  
  
Kitty saw the back window roll down and the Professor looked out. His face was shocked.  
  
All she could manage to say was, "Oops." 


End file.
